Everything I'm Wanting
by contagiously
Summary: Bella thought she had her life figured out; until a charismatic stranger overhears her embarrassing phone call and shows her everything she was missing. AH.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Title comes from a lyric in Acceptance's song _"So Contagious"_

**Thanks: **To **katy **and **americnxidiot** for pre-reading/beta-ing! I wouldn't have finished it without your help!

* * *

I wanted to die.

It was like...karma was getting back at me for every time I'd laughed at someone in public.

It all started innocently enough. I woke up, got dressed in my staple jeans and a tank top, which were perfect for my lazy Saturday routine.

With my iPhone in my pocket and my laptop in my messenger bag, I was ready to spend a few hours catching up on what I had missed in celebrity gossip during the work week.

I walked the two blocks from my apartment to the local coffee shop and ordered my practically gallon size espresso and parked myself in a big comfy chair in the corner of the room with a view of the park.

This had been my favorite spot to come people watch since moving to Seattle after undergrad at Dartmouth. I loved the baristas that greeted me by name and the mismatched furniture and how it was the epitome of anti-consumerism. It was my reprieve from the rest of my life.

After setting up my laptop, I took a few seconds to savor the feel the familiar calm that caffeine gave me. I glanced around and noticed the rest of the room was practically deserted. Just the way I liked it — unlike the brand new Starbucks across the street that was bursting with a line that went out the front door.

Not even the air conditioning of Starbucks could get me to leave my little sanctuary, even in the rare stifling August heatwave. I took off my zip up, curled my feet up in the chair and logged on. I mindlessly scrolled through my email quickly so that I could get to my guilty pleasure.

I heard Lucy call out that she would be in the back of the shop as I continued to work through my junk mail. When I finally open up my favorite trashy gossip site, my phone vibrated on the arm of the chair.

Alice.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" she squealed in such a high pitch that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Hi Alice." I sighed in annoyance as I clicked through links on my browser.

"What are you up to right now?"

"It's Saturday morning Alice, where do you think I am?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "Your 'Lazy Saturday' routine."

"Yes."

"You should have come out with us last night," she proclaimed in her typical reprimanding tone. "We had so much fun!"

"I worked overtime last week, Alice, I was in bed by like 8 last night."

"Bella, that's practically geriatric. You work too hard."

"Don't I know it," I muttered, before taking a long sip from my cup.

"When's the last time you got laid?" she asked bluntly.

"Um..." As I ponder her question, I can't help but roll my eyes. "Too long."

"That's what she said," she giggled. "Was it James?"

"Yes," I groan. "He was awful."

"He was the flower guy, right?"

I can't stop the giggles that escape at the memories of James. "Yes. He would whisper about how women are precious flowers and how I should be plucked gently… Who says shit like that?"

"James, apparently!"

"Apparently. I don't know, Alice. I mean, sometimes a girl just needs a good fuck, you know?"

A loud choking sound startled me out of my conversation and I jerked up to see the shocked expression of the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. My face bloomed red in embarrassment, and I quickly diverted my eyes.

"Ohmygod, Alice," I whispered. "I have to go."

"Wait, Bella, what..."

I ended the call and threw my head into my hand.

"Ohmygod, I'm going to die."

"It's actually physically impossible to die of embarrassment, you know…" The gorgeous face had an equally beautiful voice, and he was apparently speaking to me.

"I'm pretty sure I'm about to find out," I muttered, still keeping my eyes diverted.

"I'm a doctor, you can trust me."

I finally work up the nerve to look up at the beautiful man sitting a few feet away. His bright green eyes sparkled with mirth as he gave me a crooked smile.

"Haha you're _so _funny. I'm sure that line works on all the girls, but I'm not playing doctor with you."

He took a sip from his cup and my eyes couldn't help but follow the sliver of tongue that peeked out at the foam in his drink.

"No really, I am." He reached for something on his belt and pulled out a pager and held it in the air, while he raised his eyebrow. "Doctor."

"Or you've raided a prop department for fooling your potential conquests. You could be a real life Barney Stinson...or Ted Bundy even."

His elicited a chuckle that was even more melodious than his voice.

"I promise you I'm not that smooth or creepy, um…I didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't give it," I retorted with a smirk.

"Okay then Girl Who Needs a Good Fucking, what kind of proof do you need?"

I gaped in shock at his nerve. And then I got a little turned on by his mouth saying 'fuck'. And then I gave him a quick head to toe once-over to take in the perfectly tailored black slacks and a white button down shirt, a loosely knotted tie around his neck and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Those forearms made me contemplate how good of a fuck this incredibly gorgeous man could be.

"I can _not _believe you just said that."

I tapped my finger on the chair and tilted my head in thought. "Do you have your diploma on you? I think that would work."

"Oh yeah," he said with an eye roll. "Let me just pull it out of my Mary Poppins bag."

The laugh came out of my mouth before I even gave it a second though. I'd come to realize many years before that I had a strange sense of humor. Most of the time, I had to force myself to laugh at other's jokes which I usually didn't find funny at all. Besides my mother, Alice — my best friend since middle school — and my college roommate Rosalie, I'd never felt completely comfortable socializing. But this was different. I felt things for this stranger that I'd never felt before in my life. And that kind of scared the shit out of me.

A loud beep brought us out of our flirting haze and I saw as mystery man with the wonderfully disheveled head of hair glanced down at his pager and then pulled out his phone.

"Dr. Cullen," he answered, and I noticed his smirk as he watched me watch him.

"You can tell her I'll be at our appointment at 3 like we scheduled. No problem."

He ended the call and I watched as he stood and placed the phone in his back pocket. Lucky phone.

"See," he challenged with a raised brow.

"Could be all a part of the plan."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know," he muttered, before rifling through a black leather wallet he pulled from another pocket.

Suddenly, a small white business card was being tossed onto the table in front of me.

I leaned over and plucked it in between my fingers.

Dr. Edward Anthony Cullen M.D.

Pediatrics - Primary Care

Seattle Children's Hospital

(206) 555-1901

"Very impressive."

"I don't pass those out to just anyone you know."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you come here often?" he asked as he passed his key chain back in forth between his hands.

"You are just on a roll with these lines today, Dr. Cullen."

He smirked and tilted his head, waiting for my response no doubt.

"Every Saturday morning," I admitted. "You?"

"I work Saturday mornings usually. I try to stop by after work.. around 6."

"Duly noted."

"Well, maybe I'll see you around," he murmured.

"Maybe you will."

He paused for a second and the wistful look on his face made me smile. Shaking his head he tossed his keys up in the air and caught them with a clank.

"Goodbye —" He gave me a crooked smile before turning and walking toward the door.

Going against every instinct I had, I reached for my phone and typed in his number and dialed.

I watched his feet carry him further and further away and he reached into his pocket without breaking stride.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Bella, my name is Bella."

I watched as he turned sharply toward my corner of the room and smiled as his face lit up.

"Well Bella, I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too."

**. . .**

I found myself changing my routine Monday after work. I cursed myself for even bothering to show up. I glanced at my phone — noticed I was just a few minutes early — as I stood in line at the counter and ordered a small peach smoothie.

My feet felt like they were about to fall off from wearing the 3 inch heels all day, and even though they did make my legs look amazing I just wanted to curl up on the couch and veg out. I'd wanted to go home and change before showing up, but after work running late and getting stuck in traffic, it was a miracle I made it on time. I was stuck in my black pencil skirt and ruffled pink blouse and part of me was hoping Edward wouldn't even show so I could head home.

The other part of me was giving my stomach butterflies at the idea of seeing him again. I wondered all weekend if my imagination was remembering him far more attractive than he really was.

As soon as he had left Saturday morning, I had opened a new browser window and Google stalked him as best I could. I found a few lines in UW Medical School alumni newsletters, medical journal citations and a few random 'Edward Cullen' mentions that may not have even been him. I was somewhat relieved to find out he wasn't on Facebook. I had to smile when I thought about Alice's reaction if she ever found out. She was a Facebook friend collector and at one point had ranted to me about a theory she had about being able to judge someone's character by their profile.

After taking a large undignified gulp of my drink, I placed my wallet back into my purse and headed toward my corner. Then I froze. Sitting in my chair was the very man I had been thinking of. And he was even more attractive than I had given him credit for.

He was dressed in jeans and a plain gray t-shirt, tight around his biceps and showing off those forearms like he just knew it was one of my biggest weaknesses. I wanted to strip us down and climb into his lap. Thankfully I had enough sense to shake the thought away.

"You're in my seat."

I watched as his eyes raked over my body and couldn't help the blush that started at the smirk that appeared on his lips when he got to my shoes.

"Forgive me," he murmured as he stood up and motioned to the chair. "All yours...I bet those shoes are killing you."

"Pretty much," I replied as I watched him sit in the chair across from me.

"They, uh, look really nice though."

I toed off each shoe slowly and flexed each foot. "Do you have a shoe fetish, Edward?"

"Um, no?" he gulped.

"These are my lucky shoes actually. I wore them on my last job interview, and I was wearing them when I was promoted..." I trailed off nervously. "But you don't want to hear about that."

"No, of course I do," he interjected. "What do you do?"

"I'm the General Sales Manager for one of the Clear Channel stations."

"Oh wow," he gaped. "That's impressive...You're not even 30?" His face screwed up at his tactlessness and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That was subtle," I giggled. "I'm twenty six... and how old are you Doogie?"

"Doogie?" He shook his head and his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Yeah... You look like you were a child prodigy."

"Not exactly. I just turned thirty. I'm getting old."

"You _are _old," I stressed. "I mean, I don't think I should be dating such an old man. What would people think?"

"Dating?" He grinned.

"Dating... spending time with... something like that," I said, while I nervously gestured with my hands.

"Dating's good. Except, I don't know if you can date someone and not know their last name."

"We'll see how things go tonight."

"I was going to suggest we take a walk by the lake, but with your shoes..."

"Um, actually..." I nervously bit my lip and prayed that what I was about to say wasn't a mistake. "My apartment is a few blocks away... we could walk there and I could change?"

"That works for me."

Edward stood up and held out his hand to help me up, and I stepped back into my shoes. I lifted the strap of my purse over my shoulder and followed him to the door.

I took a final sip of my smoothie and tossed it into the trash before calling out a goodbye to Lucy who had returned to help a customer at the counter.

"Which way?" he asked as we stood in front of the coffee shop.

"Left."

"Lead the way."

After ten minutes of idle chatter about the weather and the abundance of people in the area with dogs — stopping a few times to adjust my shoes — we were at the front of my building.

"I can wait out here if you prefer," Edward offered.

"Um... no, that's alright, you can come on up."

I pulled the key chain out of my purse and let us into the building. After climbing a flight of stairs we were at my door.

"I don't mind waiting," Edward declared.

"No it's fine, come in." I opened the door and walked in, quickly glancing around to make sure nothing embarrassing was out in plain view.

Edward followed me into the living room and I gestured to the couch. "You can watch TV or something... I'll just be a few minutes."

"No hurry."

Quickly walking to my room, I shut the door and rifled through my dresser to find a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt. I threw on a loose plaid button down and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Slipping on some flip flops, I did a quick once over in the mirror and felt satisfied with my appearance.

I grabbed my wallet and phone from my purse and slipped them into my pockets.

"All set," I called out as I opened the door and walked back down the hall to the living room.

Edward stood in front of the wall that held a large collage of photographs.

"Sorry." He shoving his hands into his front pockets and giving me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for what?" I questioned, honestly confused at what he would be apologizing for.

"Snooping?"

"If I didn't want you to see my things, I wouldn't have let you into my living room, Edward."

I patted my pockets out of habit before looking over at the clock on the wall.

"Ready?"

We leisurely walked back toward the lake and stopped in a grassy area in the sun overlooking the lake. I pulled out my phone and keys and dropped to the ground. Edward stifled a chuckle and plopped down beside me.

"So..."

"So?"

"What is it you do at the coffee shop every Saturday?" he asked.

"Well, It's kind of my routine... I don't have a lot of free time throughout the week so I keep my Saturday mornings free to just be lazy. It lets me catch up with my friends on the east coast... sometimes I finish up work stuff."

"That's it?"

"Well I people watch...the corner has a great view of the street." I bit my lip and nervously ran my hand through my hair. "And sometimes I catch up on celebrity gossip..." I trailed off quietly, hoping maybe he wouldn't hear me.

"You read trashy magazines?" he ribbed, the smile on his face letting me know he wasn't being judgmental.

"Maybe." I ran my hands through the grass at my sides, letting my fingers flick at the long green blades. "So...why do _you _go to the coffee shop after work?"

Edward looked over to me then, bent his sprawled legs and slapped his hand on his knee. "Is this twenty questions?"

"How about five each... for now?" I suggested.

"Fair enough."

Edward's lips pursed as he placed his hand on the back of his neck and ran let his hand tousle his already unruly hair.

"It's one of my favorite places to prey on unsuspecting females," he deadpanned. He contorted his face into a leer that I assumed was supposed to be creepy, but just made me laugh.

"Shut up," I laughed, gently smacking his bicep. "Be serious."

"Okay, okay.. It's not that interesting really. I like to take a run after work. So I stop in to get some caffeine. Otherwise I probably wouldn't make it home."

I nodded in understanding. "How many laps do you do?"

"Two or three. Sometimes more when the weather is nice."

My eyes widened at his confession and I couldn't stop myself from gaping at him.

"Isn't it like three miles around the loop?"

"About," he replied nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well no wonder you look so good," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning in closer to me. The smile on his face letting me know he heard me just fine.

"Could your ego be any bigger?"

"Is that your next question?"

I rolled my eyes and laid down into the grass with a huff. The clouds suddenly moved in the sky, causing the sun to stream directly toward us and I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. A store sign on the building across the street caught my eye and I knew what my next question would be.

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"_That's_ what you want to know?"

I turned onto my side to face him and watched as he spreads his leg out and slowly leaned down to lay beside me.

"Sure, why not?"

"Hmmm..." he tapped his chin and his face looked far too pensive than was necessary. After what seemed like forever, he finally answered decisively, "Cookie dough."

"Really?" I asked as I turned onto my side to face him.

"What's not to love? Vanilla ice cream, chocolate and cookies."

"All valid points, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you," he said with a blinding smile. "Okay, same question."

"That's easy...espresso chip."

"Coffee addict?"

"It's why I moved to Seattle," I joked.

He smiled and turned to face me. When a gust of wind blew by, it managed to catch my hair with it and suddenly I felt it sticking to the gloss on my lips. As my hand reached up to move it, I watched Edward's eyes nervously staring back at me. Hesitantly, he reached out and pulled it away, tucking it behind my ear.

"Last question," he murmured.

"What?" I cried. I sat up, holding myself up with one arm and poked him in the chest with my free hand. "No... I have like 3 left!"

"I'm pretty sure with those follow up questions, this will be five."

"Oh fine." I let out a defeated sigh. "I guess it better be a good one...So much pressure."

My brain kept coming up with question after question to ask him. What did he think overhearing my conversation on the phone? Was he a dog or a cat person? What was his favorite restaurant? What kind of music did he like? Did he have any siblings? Finally I settled on something I had been curious about ever since my online stalking session.

"Why did you become a doctor?"

Edward's eyes crinkled as his facial expression turned contemplative. Sitting up, he rested his elbow on his knee and turned to look at me.

"My dad was a doctor, still is actually. I wanted to be just like him when I was little." His laugh broke the tension and he added, "I probably took it a little too far."

Tentatively, he reached out and rested his hand on my arm. "My turn?"

I nodded. I worried about what he would ask and I spend the few seconds before he says anything to plan out potential replies.

"Would it be alright if I kiss you?"

Everything came crashing to a halt when the words registered in my brain. I looked into his eyes and although he was smiling, I could see how anxious he was for my response.

Before I could question myself, I had wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled his face to mine. Our lips crashed together and they felt so warm and soft pressed against mine I couldn't help but moan. I felt one of his hands press tenderly against my cheek as his tongue urged my lips apart.

The loud shriek of a group of kids pulled us out of the moment and we untangled ourselves from each other and fell onto our backs.

"Does that answer your question?"

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the park asking and answering each others questions, both serious and silly, with a fair share of kissing in mixed in. It was the best first date I'd ever been on.

**. . .**

After our first "date" Edward and I spent our free time texting and playing phone tag because of our conflicting schedules. A week later he invited me to meet him for lunch. And twenty minutes later called back to cancel on me.

"I saw that my lunch hour was free, but then I was reminded we're having a charity event here today... I was volunteered to help."

"That's fine, we can do it another day..." I replied as I tiredly doodled on in the margins of an old sales report on my desk.

"Or... you could come here anyway?" he suggested, his voice sounding full of hope.

"I don't want to be in the way..."

"I'm just supervising. But, you don't have to come, it was a dumb idea..."

"No, I'd love to," I interrupted. I'll be there at noon?"

"I'll see you then."

I left as soon as the clock hit 11:30 and managed to get takeout from the deli down the street from my office. Thankfully, traffic wasn't horrible, and I had my GPS to navigate me to the hospital without getting lost.

As I walked into the building, I wondered if maybe I had made a mistake in coming by. I had never been around hospitals; I vaguely remembered the stench from visiting my Grandma Marie when she was ill. I had imagined a white lifeless room with lots of old people milling around. Yet when I stepped into the large cafeteria, I was surprised to see a cheerfully decorated room filled with lively kids.

I spotted Edward right away, with his unkempt bronze hair catching the natural light streaming in through the bay of windows beside him. He wore his typical trousers and buttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up but today forgoing his tie.

I stood at the doorway and watched his easy rapport with the kids and the childlike smile that made his whole face light up. He glanced up at the doorway like he had known I was there and when he noticed me, he raised his hand and waved.

Since I had been spotted, I uprooted from my place by the wall and made my way over to the table where he sat with the kids.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

"Hi."

He stood up, and I noticed him quickly look me over.

"You look pretty," he breathed quietly into my ear before kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks," I replied, likely blushing at his compliment.

"Dr. Cullen?"

He pulled away and knelt down next to the table where the children were all staring up at us.

"Yes?"

"Is this your _girlfriend_?"

My eyes widened in shock, and Edward chuckled when he glanced over at me. Smirking, he turned back to the table and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I don't think she wants to be."

"Why not?" the table of kids chorused up at me.

"_Edward!_" I shrieked. "That's _not _funny!"

Edward stood up, chuckling and attempted to settle the kids back down. "I'm just kidding guys... Hey, Ms. Cope is going to take over for a little bit alright?"

A stocky women dressed in cartoon print scrubs came up to the table and smiled brightly at Edward and I before gesturing with her hands for us to leave.

Edward grabbed my hand, intertwined our fingers and pulled me over to a set of doors opposite of the ones I had come in from.

"I brought lunch," I said, dumbly holding up the plastic bag of food containers.

"Great," he replied with a grin. "We'll go outside?"

I nodded and he continued to lead me out to a small enclosed area surrounded by well landscaped green shrubbery. He lead me to the corner where there were small tables and benches overlooking an expanse of empty lawn. I leaned down and placed the bag of food on the table top but before I could sit down, Edward pulled my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, bringing our bodies flush together.

"I've missed you," he whispered into my neck before nipping at my jaw.

"I've missed you too," I murmured breathlessly. As soon as the words were out, his lips were on mine, insistent but sweet. Being so close to him I couldn't help but giggle when I felt him harden against my thigh.

Pulling away, Edward's face was flushed as wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "We should probably eat before you have to go back to work."

"Right... we wouldn't want to get carried away."

Conversation stilled as we ate our food. I managed to ask him what kind of fundraiser the hospital was having and filling Edward in on my day when he asked.

"You're good with the kids," I remarked as we started picking up the mess from our lunch.

"I'd hope so. It's kind of my job!"

"You know what I mean."

"Kids like me," he said with a shrug. "What can I say?"

I gingerly stood up, careful to not flash anyone in my short skirt and toed my shoes back on. I leaned down to pick up my purse from the ground and instead of grasping the strap, I knocked it onto its side, tossing the contents to the ground.

"I'll get it," Edward proclaimed as he quickly bent down and began to shove things back in.

"What all do you have in here?" he asked as he began to place things one by one into the bag. "A toothbrush? Floss? Rubber bands..."

I cringed when his hands enveloped black lace. His hand turned and I watched as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked up at me and I nervously bit my lip before supplying, "Emergency sex panties?"

"Oh." Shaking himself, he tossed the offending garment into the bag and scooped the rest of my items up and tossed them in all at once and handed me my purse.

"Okay, great. I'm pretty sure you think I'm a huge slut so I'll be going now." I spun on my heels and started to walk back to my car.

"Wait," he called out a few steps behind. Using his long legs to propel him, he caught up to my quickly and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I could never think that about you, Bella."

Tears had collected in the corners of my eyes and I tried to blink them away.

"That was humiliating."

"Don't worry about it," he whispered. His placed his thumbs to the corner of my eyes and gently wiped away the tears.

"It's nice to know that my _girlfriend _is prepared for anything," he joked, smirking and cocking his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion.

I opened my mouth to question him, but the hopeful look on his face made me bite back my retort and I affirmed with a nod, exuding a unladylike snort at my amusement of the situation.

Edward wrapped his arms around my back and held me tight in his embrace. I let my head drop to his chest and sighed in relief at his nonchalant attitude.

"Those looked like some really sexy panties. I'm hoping I'll get to see them again very soon."

**. . .**

Three weeks after defining our relationship, Edward and I had gotten together for lunch a handful of times and out to dinner at Daniel's on Lake Union. A merger at work had suddenly turned my free time from limited to non-existent while I worked late nights sorting through the additional paperwork. Thankfully Edward accommodated my hectic schedule by meeting me whenever I was free.

Friday afternoon, work had finally settled down and I was able to leave early for the first time in over a month. I decided it was something that Edward and I should celebrate so I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. Beside our make-out session in the park, we had barely rounded second base and I was ready for that to change.

"Dr. Cullen?" he answered in a bored tone.

"Hey you, are you busy?"

"Bella," he breathed a sigh and I couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm just about to leave for the day...Are you at work?"

"I'm off!" I exclaimed. "We finally got things somewhat sorted out and I decided to cut out early. We need to celebrate."

"Tonight?"

I opened my mouth to reply when I suddenly broke out into a loud yawn.

Edward chuckled and before I could reply he was speaking again. "Go home, take a nap. Come over sometime tonight? I heard there's going to be a meteor shower."

"You think we'll be able to see it?" I asked curiously, finally reaching my car and distractedly digging through my purse for my keys.

"I think so. The backyard should have a good view...Call me when you're about to come over?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight!"

As soon as I stepped foot into my apartment, I stripped off my clothes and fell into bed. I was asleep practically as my head hit the pillow. Forgetting to set my alarm, I managed to not sleep the entire night away and woke up around 7.

I climbed out of bed and sent Edward a text saying that I'd just woken up and would be over soon before hopping into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As I stepped out of the shower, careful not to slip on the wet mess on the floor, my phone vibrated on the counter.

_Let yourself in if I'm not home, I'm picking up dinner at Tango._

I had to smile at Edward's thoughtfulness. I had mentioned craving Latin food earlier in the week when we were trying a Caribbean restaurant and hadn't thought about since. Just the thought of tapas made my mouth water, and was just one more reason to get myself ready.

The lack of air conditioning and the high summer weather had made it impossible to dress comfortably. I tossed through my dresser and managed to find a pair of denim cutoffs that were probably too indecent to wear in public and a flouncy sequin embellished tank top to go over my recently purchased black lace bra and panties.

I hadn't planned on buying anything but Alice and Rosalie had manipulated me into it on our shopping trip the previous weekend when they heard that Edward and I hadn't 'sealed the deal', saying it was necessary that I bought some good luck lingerie.

After quickly reapplying my makeup and brushing out my hair, I pulled my wallet and phone out of my briefcase and transferred them into my purse.

Ten minutes later I was parked outside of Edward's townhouse psyching myself up to go in. His car was in the driveway so I hopped out of the car and made my way to the front door. Before I could knock, the door opened wide and I was swept into Edward's embrace.

"Were you waiting for me?" I laughed, as he finally pulled away to shut the door.

"Maybe."

I grinned at him as he reached down and took my hand to lead me into the house. We walked past the living room and then the kitchen. When I raised my eyebrow in question, Edward just smiled at me and opened the door to the backyard.

The yard was lit by small electric torches and a big blanket was laid out in the center of the lawn. I was in awe of all the thought he had put into our date and I wanted to tell him so but the smells coming from the food laid out on the blanket were causing me to think of nothing else.

"It smells _so good_."

Edward chuckled as he squeezed my hand. "My little foodie."

I let out an embarrassing squeal of excitement and Edward just laughed as he let go of my hand and I hurried over to see what he had gotten.

"What is it?"

"Croquettes, oysters, there's a cheese plate..." he trailed off when my eyes widened with enthusiasm.

"I could live on cheese..."

"Yes," he chuckled. "I know, you've mentioned it once or twice..."

After stuffing ourselves thoroughly with our dinner, half the dessert menu and finishing a bottle of wine between us, I was feeling really good. I leaned back to rest my head on Edward's chest and sighed in contentment.

"That was delicious."

"Well I know how much you love your pretentious foods," he joked.

"I can't help it," I whined, playfully slapping him on the stomach. "You admitted you liked it too though! Don't judge me."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he murmured as he gently ran his fingers through my tousled hair. The soothing motion of his hands started to lull me to sleep so I forced myself to sit up and stretch.

"So when do we see these meteors?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and laughed. "I don't know. I thought maybe you'd know."

"I see you put a lot of thought into this," I teased. Reaching across his body, I pulled my phone out of purse and after a few minutes of searching I tossed it back into my bag and grinned.

"What?"

"Apparently, we won't be able to see the meteor shower until about 3am."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Well...we have some time to kill, I wonder what we could do..."

A look of recognition crossed Edward's face and before I realized it his body was hovering over mine, so close that I could feel his breath against my face.

"I'm sure we could think of a few things," he whispered before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. He pulled away far too quickly and I cupped his face with my hands and forcefully pulled him back.

His arms, which had been holding him up, gave out which pressed his body against mine. His knee rubbed between my legs causing the most amazing friction and I moaned into his mouth.

Shamelessly I ground my hips into any part of him I could reach as my hands grasped at his shoulders.

Edward's hand grabbed my waist and soon trailed up my back, bunching my shirt up in his grasp.

"Just take it off," I mumbled unintelligibly as my hands reached for the button on his pants. We pulled apart and and I pulled my tank top over my head and tossed it aside.

When I turned back I was rewarded with a view of Edward shirtless, breathing heavily with hooded eyes and hair perfectly disheveled. Without missing a beat, we came back together, hands grabbing at flesh and our breaths mingling harshly between kisses.

Edward's fingers deftly unbuttoned my shorts, pushed them down my legs, and then they were trailing across my hipbones. I cried out in pleasure when he gently pressed against my clit through my panties.

My hips lifted off the ground to seek friction and I pleaded, "Please don't stop."

"I have no intention of stopping," he proclaimed, smiling down at me with bright eyes. His hands continued their exploration as he leaned down and our mouths met once again.

As his fingers slid inside of me I startled, my hands clutched at his forearms as I suddenly remembered where we were.

"What?"

"We're outside!" I cried, pushing him away and anxiously glancing around to make sure we were unseen.

"There's a fence around the yard," he reasoned with a chuckle, resting his hand on my stomach and tracing random patterns with his fingers.

"Maybe we should do this inside though?" I asked, nervously biting on my bottom lip.

Instead of responding, Edward hopped up to his feet and grabbed my hands. Once I was standing I expected him to let go, but he surprised me by resting his hands on my ass and lifting me into the air.

Instinctively I threw my arms around his neck as my legs wrapped around his body. I kissed and nibbled at his neck as he hurriedly carried me back into the house, only stumbling a handful of times before we reached the bedroom.

Dropping me onto the middle of the bed, Edward smirked when I landed with a thump and burst into giggles.

"Sorry I'm so heavy," I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me as he kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed. I reached out for the buttons on his pants, clumsily undoing them and pushing them with my feet down his legs as his hands reached behind me to undo my bra.

"Are we really doing this?" he asked softly into my ear before placing kisses on my jaw.

"Unless you don't want to," I joked breathlessly. Edward pulled away, his expression incredulous.

"Are you kidding?" he laughed. He reached over into the nightstand drawer and seconds later I saw the small foil packet in between his fingers. "I've thought about this since we first met."

The sound of the packet ripping was deafening in the quiet room where the only other sound I could hear was my heart beating and our breathing.

I sat up, resting my weight on my elbows so I could watch him. His face was full of concentration as he unrolled the latex on his length that I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered. "I'm not laughing at...you."

"Better not be."

I shook my head and smiled. "You just looked so serious, it was cute."

Resting his hands on my hips, his fingers dug into my flesh as he leaned down and gently bit at the side of my neck. His touch caused goosebumps to form on my skin and the need for him to intensify.

"Please," I panted breathlessly as I writhed underneath his weight.

"Have patience," he chided with a smirk as slowly pulled the sides of my panties down my legs.

Once he tossed the lace garment aside, there was nothing between us except for the latex condom covering him. I traced a finger down his torso, passing his well defined stomach muscles and grasped his cock in my hand.

"Please fuck me now," I quietly begged.

My legs spread to accommodate him and he planted his hands on my thighs and wrapped them around him, positioned himself to enter me. Resting his body down on mine, his lips met mine in a sweet yet passionate kiss. His tongue parted my lips and met mine as he slowly eased himself into me. I groaned in satisfaction when he filled me to the hilt.

The sound of our moans filled the room as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"You feel _so good_," he grunted, as he held himself up with one forearm, the other hand firmly grasping my thigh which was still wrapped tightly around him.

"You too," I murmured. He dropped his weight on me and began kissing my neck and I threw my head back and bit my lip when I felt his fingers stroke where we were joined.

A string of incoherency left my mouth as my brain turned to mush at the magical things his fingers were doing to my body.

"Are you close?"

"Yes," I panted, grasping at his shoulders that were slick with sweat, to hold him close. "Almost there."

Without warning, Edward's hand trailed down my thigh, grasping my knee and hitched my leg over his shoulder. The change of angle pushed his pelvis up against mine with every deep thrust, causing me to cry out in ecstasy.

I felt the familiar tingling of my orgasm, and I grabbed the back of Edward's head and tugged him away from my neck for another kiss. Pulling away to catch a breath, my eyes slammed shut and I could only see stars.

I felt Edward stiffen and I opened my eyes to see him climax, eyes closed and head thrown back in pleasure as my name escaped from his lips.

My senses were overloaded as his arms gave out and he collapsed right on top of me, his weight comforting while my heartbeat slowed and our harsh gasps for air were all I could hear.

When our breathing had steadied, Edward affectionately brushed his hands down my leg to my ankles, unwrapping them from his body before slowly rolling over onto his back.

After he sat up and disposed of the condom, he laid back down and I curled up to him, resting my head on his chest.

"That was incredible."

Edward's whole body shook with his laughter and soon I was joining him. I felt him trace a finger down the side of my face and then run through the tangled mess that was my hair.

Without warning, his hands grabbed my hips and he pulled me on top of him. I couldn't help but moan when I felt his cock underneath me, already starting to harden again.

"You wanna go again?" he asked, pulling the classic Cullen cocked eyebrow move that he knew got me, _every _time.

When I nodded, I was met with a large grin that lit up his whole face as he reached into the nightstand for another condom.

**. . .**

At 22, after graduating with honors from Dartmouth and beating out dozens of candidates for my job, I thought I had everything figured out. I had an amazing job, my own apartment and great friends. And then I found the coffee shop and carved out time in my busy schedule to have to myself.

My Saturday morning routine became one of the few constants in my life. Something I could rely on. And then Dr. Edward Cullen turned my Saturdays — and every other day of the week — upside down.

The first night we spent together, we ended up staying in bed until late the next night, except for food and showers. And soon after, Lazy Saturday was just a distant memory.

One that I was going to revive since Edward was out of town.

Waking up without him by my side was definitely strange. I missed his smell on the sheets, and his body warmth. And the cute little crinkle of his nose when he'd furrow his brows when I woke him. But in a way I was happy that I could throw on some sweats, grab my laptop and take the three block trek to my refuge.

After exchanging pleasantries with Lucy, I retrieve my gigantic cup of coffee from the bar and make my way to my corner chair. I've barely had a chance to savor the smooth caffeinated java in my cup when my phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Bella."

"You know it's Saturday morning, right?"

"How many sips are you into your coffee, three?"

"Two." I huff in annoyance before adding under my breath, "Thank you very much."

"You sound frustrated."

"I am! You're interrupted my gossip reading."

"When's the last time you got laid?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't mention it. It's been too long."

"You sound like you're in need of a good fuck. I just landed, and I'll be home in an hour. You better be waiting."

"But..."

The sound of dead air caused me to pause. Edward would be home in an hour. He'd been gone at a conference for a week and I wasn't expecting him for another two days. Hurrying, I pack up my laptop and throw on my jacket.

As I take a long gulp from my coffee cup, I see a text light up the screen on my phone.

"Wear those fuck me heels you wore on our first date."

I can't help but smile as I walk back to our apartment. A small part of me felt nostalgic for my Saturday morning routine; it was familiar and safe. But with Edward in my life, it wasn't the only thing I had to rely on anymore.


End file.
